Nurse
=Plot= Summary The patients of the men’s surgical ward at Haven Hospital create their own peculiar brand of havoc, which reaches it’s peak when they decide to embark on a secret, midnight, do-it-yourself operation.What A Carry On pages 80-81 Overview An ambulance is speeding towards Haven Hospital, but the drivers are tackling an emergency situation of an unconventional type – they’re desperate to get back in time to catch up with the horse racing results! Press reporter Ted York (Terence Longdon) is in the back of the ambulance – he’s got appendicitis. His convalescence will be a ‘ten day job’, according to the hospital orderly Mick (Harry Locke). Orderly definitely isn’t the word to describe Haven hospital! It’s a hotbed of scams, schemes and bad Behaviour. Take the cantankerous Colonel (Wilfred Hyde-White) for example – an elderly in-patient who tries everyone’s patience! The Colonel has his own room, and is constantly ringing the bell. He’s not interested in getting medical attention, but instead is determined to get his bets placed and have cigarettes smuggled in by the obliging Mick. Out on the ward there’s the bookish Oliver Rickitt (Kenneth Williams). Rickett is studying nuclear physics – and he’s certainly got an explosive temper! ‘Feudal – that’s what this place is’ he fumes. He’s been forced to set aside his studies while the fearsome Matron (Hattie Jacques) conducts her rounds. Boxer Bernie Bishop (Kenneth Connor) has a more hands on approach to anger management. He’s in hospital with a dislocated wrist after knocking out yet another opponent. Typically for a champion fighter, Bishop doesn’t want to let go of his belt – shrieking with embarrassment when the nurses ask him to strip! ‘What a fuss over such a little thing!’ one of the nurses mutters cheekily after they’ve relieved him of his trousers. Also in the ward is the enigmatic Humphrey Hinton (Charles Hawtrey). One of his symptoms seems to be hysteria – he’s given to laughing like a lunatic to the wireless! Then there’s the garrulous Percy Hickson (Bill Owen), who broke his leg while at work on the shop floor. His long suffering wife Marge (Irene Handel) has been left to look after the children, and fill out the forms for injury compensation. Percy might be in traction, but Marge is the one being stretched. The poor woman breaks down in tears at his bedside when she comes to visit! Married life is something of a drag for poor Percy, but young love could be blossoming for the dashing reporter Ted York. He’s in with appendicitis, but before long it’s his heart that starts fluttering. York’s smitten with the glamorous staff nurse Dorothy Denton (Shirley Eaton). Nurse Denton has an alluring bedside manner, but she remains a model of professional good conduct, much to York’s Obvious frustration. =Cast= Main Cast *Shirely Eaton as Dorothy Denton *Kenneth Connor as Bernie Bishop *Charles Hawtrey as Humprey Hinton *Hattie Jacques as Matron *Terence Longdon as Ted York *Bill Owen as Percy Hickson *Leslie Phillips as Jack Bell *Joan Sims as Stella Dawson *Kenneth Williams as Oliver Rickitt *Harry Locke as Mick **Special Guest Star Wilfred Hyde-White as the Colonel Other Cast *Susan Stephen *Susan Beaumont *Norman Rossington *Jill Ireland as Jill Thompson *Joan Hickson as Sister *Irene Handel as Marge Hickson *Susan Shaw *Michael Medwin *Cyril Chamberlin *June Whitfield as Meg (Jack's Girlfriend) *Frank Forsyth *Rosiland Knight as Nurse Nightingale *Hilda Fenemore *Ed Deveraux *Anthony Sagar =References= Category:The Films